


What is that?

by TheCephalopodAgency



Series: Gavin Meet Gavin [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, HE IS, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just a snippet, Unfinished, android!gavin, argument, gavin meets his android counterpart, not pleased, of a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: Gavin and Elijah have a civil conversation (spoiler: it's not civil) immediately after Gavin sees his copy





	What is that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished and ends abruptly :)

“What the fuck is that?” Gavin hissed, pointing at his copy. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“Gavin, wait, I can explain--”

 

“You can’t fucking explain anything! This is why you were so eager to cut me out of your life! Why have your dumb human brother when you can have a better perfect version, right?”

 

“That’s not why! You don't understand, Gavin, you never just  _ listen _ to me!”

 

“What’s not to understand?” Gavin snarled. “Nothing I did was good enough for you, so you replaced me with a better version! I understand  _ perfectly _ what goes on in that fucked up head of yours, Elijah!”

 

Elijah threw his hands up and screamed in frustration, gripping his short hair between his fingers.

 

“I wouldn’t have had to do it if you wouldn’t fight me on everything! I wanted the real you but I knew I could never have you back!” Gavin saw the fake run from the room out of the corner of his eye, followed by the blonde one.

  
“Because you pull shit like this, Elijah, that’s why you can’t have me back! You treated me like garbage, I was  _ miserable! Thirteen years I had to put up with it! _ The lies, the abuse, on my  _ own _ !”

 

“You weren't the only one suffering Gavin, why does it always have to be about  _ you? _ ”

 

“Why can’t you be like your brother, Gavin? Why are you such an inconvenience, Gavin? I wouldn't have hit you if you brought home grades like Elijah’s, Gavin!” He sneered. “And I can’t forget, don’t bother me Gavin, I’m actually doing something useful! I’m going to  _ change the world, Gavin!  _ **_I’m just too smart for you Gavin!_ ** ”

 

He was breathing hard, face red, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. “Don't you  _ dare _ say it was always about me!” His voice broke. “If they weren't ignoring me, they were comparing me to you! And you were too wrapped up in your stupid android projects to ever care about what I felt.”


End file.
